Rivers and Dams
by Swiftstart
Summary: Nothing is forever. The DWMA kids learn this the hard way when an evil kishin attacks the city forcing friendships to be tested, and the reality of change to set in.
1. Chapter 1

Guess we shouldn't have been so surprised when things didn't turn out how we expected, but really, it was pretty clear things wouldn't stay cool forever. We were growing up, changing, you know, all that boring adult stuff started mattering and suddenly we weren't all just students at the academy; somehow we all one by one woke up and realized that life had to keep spinning on, you know? I guess the first time that clicked to really any of us was when Tsubaki left. She always was the most mature of us- in fact I wouldn't be surprised if her leaving wasn't intentional on her part, as a way to say 'it's ok' or something.

"Whad'ya mean you're going?" Black Star demanded, not able to make eye contact with the tall girl, his hands balled into fists.

"I'm sorry Black Star," Was her reply, he didn't have to look up to know Tsubaki was smiling. "I know you don't understand now but, you don't need me anymore. Your strong on your own now,"

"Listen Tsubaki," He began, struggling to sound tough and cool. He knew that the moment he stopped he'd just break down and cry, "I know I may be amazing and everything, but a meisters sheer awesome is only measured in how amazing the weapon he wields is. So while I can get how you can see how amazing I am all on my own- that's, that's..." He fumbled for the words now, tears threatening to fall, come on Black star, say it! Get her to stay; she can't leave, not now… "That's nothing compared to how awesome people see me when I'm with you."

"Oh Black Star… that's sweet. Really." Tsubaki replied gently, "But you forget that it's a weapons job to have her meisters best wishes at heart."

"So…? What goods a meister without a weapon, huh?" Black Star protested, "What good wishes are those?"

"The ones that will help you grow." Tsubaki replied, "Please don't be sad Black Star; you'll find a new weapon, one that can take you places I never would."

"But what about you? Where will you go? What about becoming a death scythe?"

"Don't worry about me, I've got my own life figured out, worry about you, please, just this once." Tsubaki pleaded.

"But what if- what if I'm not as amazing as I think I am?" Black Star managed, finally giving in to emotion.

"But you are, and you always will be. With or without me."

That was the last I heard of Tsubaki; I think she went back to her hometown and found a new meister. Some kid I sure never heard of. And Black Star, well, he of course didn't take her leaving to well. He stayed in Death City for exactly a week, moping around and being well, about as un-Black Star like as it gets before he upped and left. Off to find himself or something, to make sense of things I guess. Point is he was gone. And then we were five.

Dinner wasn't quite so cool with two empty places at the table, even Patty had trouble staying on the bright side of things. But well, you know the funny thing? We moved on. got used to not setting out extra places at the table. Got used to not meeting up during classes or around campus. Eventually things had changed to a whole new sort of normal. Not that that would last for long of course, things change. It's the way the world works. Like when a river digs it's way through the land; pushing and shoving at the dirt like it's the boss of things. Eventually well, it'll have pushed enough that it looks completely different than before. Heck, some of it might even get cut off and become one of those oxbow lakes Doctor Stein talked about in class before dissecting a heron. That's what Tsubaki and Black Star had done, become oxbows and you, me, Kid and the Thompsons were still part of the river.

The thing about rivers though is that people can build dams in them. Sometimes the river is forced to move a way it doesn't want to. We had a dam built in us all right, we had a dam built the moment that kishin showed up.


	2. Chapter 2

It practically flew through the streets of Death City, and everyone it touched had the evil or the madness or whatever it is in their hearts heightened and they turned evil too. Right there on the spot. It was chaos. We'd all been in class when it started. Stein had started some lesson on the anatomy of glass lizards and had been carrying on about how they don't have legs but aren't snakes and stuff when the screaming started.

"Aaaaaaaiiiieeeeeee!" The sound rattled the classroom and dust fell from the ceiling. Doctor Stein looked up puzzled, one hand firmly gripped on a rather desperate to escape lizard.

"AAAAaaaaiiiiEEEeeee!" the sound persisted, now Kid was troubled. Something about it sank down to the very center of his core. Made every bad thought or feeling come up in an instant. One of Maka's pigtails was 2 cms too long, she'd done it looser than normal. Patty had only chewed on the end of her eraser on one side. Soul's left shoe was double-knotted but the right one was only single knotted. Everything was wrong; the girl in row four had some ridiculous haircut with one side much longer than the other. The boy in row two had an incredibly sloppily tied bowtie..and the girl in row seven, he shuddered to think. All of it was coming in so fast. There was no way he could fix it all.. no way.. oh god no. no.. no.

Stop.

The screaming had stopped for the moment and now he saw that the entire room had been just as unnerved as he had been. If not worse, he was after all, the son of lord Death himself. Maka had Maka-Chop'd Soul incredibly hard. Stein appeared to have done away with the lizard. Liz was curled up in a ball under the desk and Patty looked like she'd been crying. What had happened? He looked down at his note paper and saw that in that timespan he had torn his paper from what looked like some very manic erasing to tidy his handwriting.

"What- what was that?" Maka said slowly, looking around cautiously.

"Is it gone?" Liz whispered from under the table.

"I-" Kid swallowed, straightening his neck-skull, "I believe we need to report to Lord Death immediately."

"What, all of us?" Soul asked, rubbing the back of his head where Maka had hit him.

"Yes. All of us." Kid mumbled, still frazzled from the scream.

"We should hurry before it starts up again." Maka added.

"What, you think that- that scream will happen again?" Liz moaned, clearly quite beside herself.

"Probably." Soul said, "Why would it stop now?"

"Then let's go!" Patty said, surprisingly upbeat as usual.

The five kids didn't have to go all the way to Death's office; he was outside, on the front landing, just outside the front doors of the school. Lord Death didn't even move as they approached, rather Death was staring rather intently in front of him at a tall, brown, vaguely pillar-like kishin climbing the steps to the school. Kid gasped; the kishin was not alone. it was surrounded. Hundreds of others, more corrupted humans than he had ever seen followed in it's wake.

"Father what-" he began only to be silenced by a single glance from the shinigami.

"We are under attack. I need you to get off of the premises as soon as possible." Lord Death said sharply.

"During an ambush like this, Father even you can't even begin to-" kid began stupefied.

"That is precisely why you must leave. Maka and the others may go with you. Also, at all costs do not allow the brown kishin to touch you."

"Why can't it touch us?" Soul asked, standing protectively in front of Maka.

"Because, if it touches you, you too will become a kishin egg." Death said sadly, "And then there is no hope for you."

"What!? You can't be serious!" Liz exclaimed, "Like all of those corrupted souls used to be normal people? Like we'd see in town? Not even evil people?"

"That is correct." Death confirmed. Still staring ahead of him.

"Then why don't we just take down the big brown one?" Soul asked, "I mean, shouldn't that turn everyone else back to normal?"

"In theory yes, unfortunately that would mean touching the kishin with a weapon. And only powerful weapons can survive it's touch. And then only in weapon form." At this Death turned behind him; his death scythe of choice, Spirit, had arrived.

"I'm here Lord Death." The man said, "Let's get this over with." Weapon spikes sprouted from his arms as he prepared to transform into scythe form.

"Dad no!" Maka cried, pushing past Soul to get to her father, "You can't! You can't! You can't wind up like one of those people- Dad-"

Spirit smiled sadly at his daughter, and hugged her, careful to keep his blades form hurting her. Even though he was whispering, Kid could still hear him. "It's gonna be ok Maka, this is what I became a death scythe for, just.. just remember that you'll always be Daddy's little girl."

"Dad- Dad no..Daddy.." Maka's eyes welled up and Kid had to look away, straightening the cuffs to his jacket. He glanced down the stairs; the field Death had put up was holding the kishin back for now, but it was just a matter of time before they broke through.

"Maka, go." Spirit said, pulling apart form his daughter, "Protect Kid. If anything, keep him safe. Got it?"

Keep me safe? That was a little embarrassing. Really, were they all that worried? Things were that bad.

"I… I got it Dad." Maka whispered back. "Soul," She said then, "Let's go."

"Thought you'd never ask." The white haired boy grinned back transforming on the spot. Maka nodded at Kid earnestly and he held up both hands; catching Liz and Patty in their gun forms simultaneously.

"Lead the way." He said, taking off in a dash after Maka.

Then we ran. Course it didn't take us long to figure out that the brown Kishin had the entire city barricaded. There were students everywhere- fighting the evil humans. I even saw some witches that had crawled out of the floorboards blasting down the monsters. No one was safe. Every now and then the brown Kishin screamed; turning all of us into wrecks. I saw things in my head that I thought were closed up and gone for good. Black suits and little demon men. It was ugly. And so addictive, like the brown kishin was some sort of magnet; and all of our personal evils and flaws were made of metal. At one point Liz and Patty just untransformed right from kid's hands and began to walk towards the kishin- like in some sort of trance. It took all of us to snap them out of it. And we couldn't plug our ears or anything; the scream was in our souls, not in our bodies. Maka said that it was some sort of resonance, that Stein had gone over it in class at some point. Guess I must have missed that day.

Running worked fine until Maka screamed. And that was when we all knew we were doomed.

"The sky! The sky!" Maka screamed, pointing upwards as the yellowish-tint of Lord Death's Soul Aura she'd always taken for granted wavered and cracked; and suddenly a wave of red surged across the sky in it's place. Maka fell to her knees, dropping Soul beside her.

"No." She gasped.

"Maka, what is it?" Soul demanded turning back to human and looking around.

"It's Lord Death," Maka said, her throat constricting, "He- he must have been touched."

"What?! How?" Soul yelled, looking around him, trying to see in the sky what only Maka could see. "He's a shinigami- he shouldn't be able too.. couldn't be able to… Maka, Maka that, that can't be true, can it? Kid, can it?" Soul demanded, looking back and forth between Maka and Kid.

Maka forced herself to her feet. She didn't want to look at Soul's face. At Kid's face. At any of their faces. That would mean admitting what they all already knew. Lord Death had fallen. And Dad… Dad… she cupped her hand over her mouth, not wanting to even think it- her Dad.. was probably either dead or worse, one of them. Sure she hated her Dad most of the time, after what he did to Mom and his 'alternative lifestyle' but, he was still Dad, he was still family. And she… she loved him. She had to say something, she couldn't expect Kid to. Sure they had both lost a father, but where she only had loss, Kid had just gained the title of Lord Death.

"Lord Death has failed." Kid said before maka could speak up. His voice was soft and she half expected him to burst and start putting a ruler to everything within a quarter mile. "And as far as I can tell, so have most of the students of the school."

"So, what are you saying?" Soul asked cautiously, even with them deep in his pockets, Maka could tell that his hands were shaking like crazy. Soul wasn't feeling as cool as he was letting on.

Maka could answer this one, "He means that it's up to us. We're the only ones who can take it down."

"Wait what!?" Patty exclaimed.

"You can't be serious!" Liz added, "Lord Death said that the only way to kill it would be with a seriously powerful weapon- like a death scythe. Which, I don't know if you can count or anything but we seem rather short on those."

"Not to mention the only one in the area sort of just-" Soul stopped before he could finish his sentence, apparently remembering just who that Death Scythe was.

"We'll have to risk it. As students of the academy it's our duty to destroy kishin and prevent the forming of their eggs. No matter how dangerous they are." Kid said firmly.

"There he goes with the needless heroics again." Liz muttered before saying, "Ok, so, then how exactly do we plan on fighting that thing? I mean if Lord Death couldn't then-"

"The same way we always have," Maka replied, "As a team."


	3. Chapter 3

Then, as a team, we ran to the Academy. It was pretty freaky; just about everyone we knew had been corrupted and tried to kill us. The city was a war zone. Buildings were trashed, streets ripped up, and all the while we had no idea if killing the kishin would fix it all. Let alone return everyone to normal. It was just messed up; some people you could totally tell who they used to be. There was the grocery man, those were some of the ladies Maka's Dad always flirted with, and then that's the smart kid with the glasses. All of us though; we fought great. We tried hard not to actually hurt anyone, they were people after all and well, if they could be fixed up, well, better they be in one piece. Not hurting people was going well, at least, until it got personal. And someone got hurt.

Liz braced herself as Kid dashed around the corner as fast as humanly (or was it shinigamily?) possible.

"Whoa Kid! Careful! I almost went flying!" She complained as he leaned against a battered brick wall and gasped for breath.

"What was that anyways?" Patty asked, "I couldn't see!"

Kid straightened himself, and, Liz was almost positive, was adjusting his skull-tie thing just based on how she'd just be placed in the same hand as Patty.

"It was Doctor Stein." Kid replied, now fidgeting with his sleeve cuffs.

"Whoa. Wait, as in, he's one of them too?" Patty exclaimed with surprise, "But he's so strong!"

"So was Lord Death." Liz reminded her sister with a sigh. Patty could be so nerve-wracking sometimes. Did she miss the part where they were probably the only ones left?

"Oh, right." Patty said softly, "Guess I forgot…. Hey! Where did Soul and Maka go?"

Kid turned about him, and even from her less than ideal position, Liz could see that the other two had completely disappeared.

"Drat!" Kid cursed, "They must have gotten separated when we were running from Stein!"

"So let's shoot him, find the others and keep going!" Liz insisted, "We don't have time to play hide and seek with the nutcase!"

"Right!" Patty agreed and Kid led them into battle.

Stein looked terrible; sort of distorted and disjointed; he wasn't armed with a weapon in the traditional sense, rather he sat on his wheelie-chair and held a very large knife in either hand. Something red had stained the blades, and Liz didn't even have to guess what that was. He had a cracked wicked grin and seemed to seep an idea of brokenness- more so than normal, if that could be believed.

"He's hideous!" Kid cried out, and Liz could already sense trouble.

"Let's hurry and take down this creep Kid, I'm worried about Maka and Soul!" Liz said firmly. Not now Kid, not now. This is definitely not the time to have one of your OCD freak out attacks.

"You can do it Kid!" Patty chirped up from his other hand, "It'll be easy!"

Then the worst happened. The brown kishin screamed.

"Aaaiiiieeeeee!" And Kid lost it.

"Hideous! Hideous hideous hideous!" He started firing wildly in Stein's general direction, but even as a kishin egg the teacher was much faster than the son of Death and he simply wheeled out of the way of Kid's emotionally misguided blasts.

"Kid! Kid stop! Stop!" Liz wailed. They were never going to get out of this, it was the end, she'd never felt so scared. Never. She should have been left back on the streets ages ago where she belonged…

"Aaah!" Patty cried out and the kishin's screaming stopped. Kid stopped blasting and froze. Time seemed to slow down as Liz looked to Kid's other hand. Falling out of Kid's hand was the handle end of a silver gun. The front end, the barrel, had already fallen to the ground. As the two pieces hit the ground they transformed into a broken form. Patty. Oh my god. oh.. oh my god no. Patty had a slash right down her middle and lay broken on the street.

"Patty!" Liz screamed leaping out of Kid's hands and running to her fallen sister.

"Liz no!" Kid yelled, "Stein he's still-" Kid ducked quickly as the deranged teacher took a swipe at him. But Liz didn't care, she should have known.. should have known that Kid's freak madness about perfection would get her or Patty killed. Oh god. No. Patty. When that Kishin screamed.. it hadn't brought out the worst parts of people, no, it showed what they really were. That's it. She was a coward. Always had been and always would be. Stein was insane. And Kid, Kid was a freak of nature. A shinigami death machine with not quite everything put together right in his head. Patty though, Patty had barely been affected by the scream… she'd just gotten scared, that's all. She had been so bright.. so.. so alive. She wasn't a coward like Liz was.

"Hyyyahhh!" Behind her Liz could hear Maka and Soul joining the fight against Stein, but she didn't care. None of it mattered anymore. She was a Thompson sister. She and Patty were intended to go together; as a set. But now she was the pepper shaker missing the more commonly loved and used salt shaker. The noise stopped and Liz felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Liz-" She heard Kid say, though it was so far away.

"No!" Liz shouted getting to her feet, "Don't you see what you've done? don't you see what's happened? Thanks to you- all thanks to you and your freakish need for perfection- someone died! Someone so perfect and happy and full of life just died! And you know something? You know something? She was my sister! And nothing, absolutely nothing you can do for all your shinigami powers can change that! You do know that don't you Kid?"

Kid didn't respond, instead he just stood there in awkward silence. Why doesn't he say something? Try to make it better? Why doesn't anyone say something? Maka stood there with Soul still in scythe form in one hand; her eyes were dark and her face downcast. She wasn't going to help. None of them were. None of them could do anything. Here they were, the last meisters and weapons from the Academy and they were all just a bunch of freaks and geeks. So she ran. Ran away from them and didn't look back.


	4. Chapter 4

Patty's death was the first dam built in our river. And see, suddenly we really saw just how bad things were. We had to be crazy to think we could get out of this alive; let alone take down that brown kishin. Kid was weaponless, leaving us with two meisters and one ordinary weapon. But we kept going. We had to save our city, our home. We were Death City, and probably the worlds, only chance.

Kid looked back behind him as Maka and him climbed over a heap of rubble that had once been a coffee shop. Maka had been silent since… since their encounter with Stein. Her coat was torn in places and she'd wrapped a large piece of it around the point on Soul where the blade met the staff, making Kid wonder whether the scythe had been hurt by Stein too.

"Not much farther now." Kid commented looking up at the dark hulk of the academy. "We should rest, Soul's been in weapon form for a while now as well and-"

"No. We keep moving." Maka said firmly, pushing past Kid on the pile of rubble, not releasing the scythe in her hand. kid furrowed his brow but didn't say anything.

They had no plan. They hadn't even dared to mention the fact that Kid was weaponless. Or the fact that Soul was clearly injured. And Kid was well aware of the fact that Soul and Maka wouldn't even be able to attempt soul resonance in their current state of emotional and physical well being. DMWA came more into view and Kid had to focus all his energy to keep from turning into an OCD wreck. Spires had been snapped off haphazardly. The front skull was entirely gone, leaving a giant chasm leading into the school building. The steps they had been standing on just hours before were now nothing more than stone and dust. Kishin eggs were everywhere; there must have been hundreds of them.

"How will we get past all that?" Maka whispered as the pair of them crouched down behind the remnants of one of the spires. For once, Kid had absolutely no idea. His mind was so frazzled. Any ounce of perfection and symmetry the city had held was gone, his Father had been turned into a Kishin egg, one of his best friends had died and the other had left. Left and called him a freak. It took all his energy not to cry or scream or shout; something, anything. It could be so frustrating sometimes- not being quite human. He was almost positive that he thought about things differently than the others. Handled things differently. He was a freak. He was one of a kind, abnormal. But then wasn't that the point of DMWA? Certainly fathers advertising campaign had been more on the line of 'destroy all Kishin' but really it brought together the freaks of the world. Weapons and Meisters; individuals who would never truly fit in amongst normal people. Well today the freaks get to save the normal people.

"I don't know." He finally admitted. "If it were just me or me and Liz and… and Patty then I'd just ride Beelzebub in. But I can't carry you and Soul in."

When Maka didn't respond he continued, "But perhaps I can use Beelzebub as a distraction."

"Yea.. a distraction." Maka agreed. She sounded distant, strange. Kid had never seen her like this. She'd been so strong when fighting Chrona and handling the madness and everything else she'd ever faced but now.. Was it because of Patty? Lord Death? Her father? Me..? He faltered at that last thought and promptly moved to adjust his Skull-pin for the umpteenth time.

"Well," Kid spoke up, "Clearly we just have to get up those steps. I imagine the brown Kishin is just beyond that rather… awful… hole in the wall." Focus Kid, he reminded himself, you couldn't clean up all this if you wanted too. Just remember that. "So…" He continued awkwardly, glancing at Maka. She was sitting with her head leaning against the battered Scythe and she was… oh she was crying. Oh dear.

"Maka..?" He said cautiously, "You need to stop crying or else you'll attract the corrupted souls attention."

Maka glared up at him then. "Is that all your worried about?" She demanded, completely hysterical.

"I- er… that is.." He stumbled around but his tongue felt useless.

"Did you even bother to ask what happened to Soul and me after we got seperated from you?" Maka demanded, getting to her feet.

"Well no, but considering the circumstances-" Kid fumbled with his skull pin, trying to stay cool himself. If he started yelling, well, that would be the end of it. Oh dear one of her pigtails was too long. No. No! Focus kid!

"Well I'll tell you!" Maka raged, "When Soul and I got seperated we ran into Stein first. You hear that? First."

A feeling of dread was entering into Kid's heart as she continued.

"And.. and we fought him. And… and then…" She was quaking from the emotional stress. Kid wanted to do something. Hold her, help her, anything. Anything to get her back to normal. Even if it was just fix her too long pigtail. Maka then reached for the strip of black cloth wrapped around the top end of the scythe. Kid's eyes widened as she unwound it; revealing not a silver top piece with an eye, but rather a cross like architecture, not unlike Spirit when in weapon form, but more spiraling.

"Maka, what's-" Kid began. It occurred to him now just how different looking the entire scythe was. The blade itself wasn't red; it was silver. He'd just been too much of a wreck, looking at everything else that was wrong to notice.

"It's… it's me. I summoned it. Soul… Soul is… that is… he…" Maka fell to her knees now, the scythe finally leaving her hand and evaporating into light sparkles, "he died." She whispered. Kid stared in amazement. Maka was able to fully form her own weapon? Most weapons could summon, parts- blades, the barrel of a gun, that sort of thing. A full on weapon… a full blade.. well that was almost unheard of. Not impossible, but unbelievable. Unbelievably rare.

"Maka you- do you realize what you did? And to hold it up for this long?" Kid spluttered, "You held a full weapon- even your father can't, how did you-" He stopped himself. He'd done it again. He was a freak. He forgot about emotions. About how death is for other people.

"Maka I… I'm so sorry, I mean.." He held out his hand to help her up.

"It's ok Kid." Maka said taking it, "Really. I wouldn't expect anything else from you."

"Is that… good?" He asked uncertainly.

"It's.. it's you." She said, rubbing the tears from her eyes. "Now I'm pretty sure you said something about not being able to carry me and Soul on your skateboard."

"Maka- you can't be serious!" Kid protested, "You've never done a full transformation- we can't even guarantee that we could reach soul resonances or-"

"You need a weapon right? You got one. Besides, I think we owe it to our Dads." Maka said firmly, "Now, are you coming?"

"Coming? I'm the one with the skateboard! I, of course." He first summoned Beelzebub from nothingness, and then held out his hand for Maka.

"Are you certain of this?" He asked seriously.

"I've never been more certain of anything." She replied, taking it and transforming on the spot in a flash of yellow light.


	5. Chapter 5

If it wasn't obvious Maka, my death was the other dam. And I didn't even get to be an oxbow like Tsubaki, no I was a dried up patch of dirt. But it's ok, really. Being dead really isn't all that bad. Patty's here. And so is your Dad, he's really not that bad and he's still your biggest fan. I guess your Dad and Lord Death fought a pretty tough battle together; not that your Dad thinks much of it. I guess the Kishin used some sort of Soul Menace like how Black Star would and after a long mile of smashing finally hit the right wavelength to pretty much shatter your Dad and get to Lord Death. Then all it took was a touch.

Patty's pretty cool about dying and all too; mostly she's glad that Liz wound up ok in the end. See Liz tried to skip town and wound up surrounded by kishin eggs, she would've been a goner if it weren't for Black Star. I guess he heard that Death City was under attack and came to help, and wound up saving Liz. The pair of them are working as weapon and meister now if you can believe it. But separate from the school; I don't think Liz has any intention of ever becoming a Death Scythe anymore.

As for you Maka, well, you know. You and Kid stormed into the academy where you not only fought corrupted Death but the Brown Kishin too. Turns out you and Kid resonate better than I ever did with you; for all I know it's cause you two were so united on a common cause. I mean, what with your Dad's, the city, and me and Patty and everything. With the two of you together, you made a sort of new version of the Maka chop; a resonating version, and decimated the Brown Kishin. It was pretty crazy what happened next though; the Kishin screamed and all this evil soul stuff flew out of everyone turning them all back to normal, I guess trying to get back to the Brown Kishin as some sort of last ditch healing thing only you and Kid clobbered him before he got a chance. Turns out you two made a perfect team. Sure you aren't balanced and symmetrical like the Thompsons are and Kid sure as heck isn't me, but you worked. Like you don't argue you know? You just get right to it and get the problem solved. That's what makes you two tick. You want to fix things and make them right.

Sort of makes sense I guess, the way things turned out. Sure our river isn't really much of a river anymore but a bunch of streams and lakes but in a funny way I think it was supposed to be this way. You and Kid were supposed to be weapon and meister, and I guess Black Star fits in there somewhere. We just all needed that push to see it. Just sucks that it had to be some sort of crazy kishin and me dying to get to that. But well, it's ok. Really. I can see you and Kid are getting on great Maka, and that things are going to be moving forward from this point on. I mean sure your new stream has to push it's way through the mud first, but sooner or later it'll grow and grow and then all of a sudden you'll be a raging river. Complete with waterfalls.

And I'm serious Maka, truly serious. So don't worry bout me, I'm fine. I'm dead. I'm happy up in Heaven, and I'm finally past all the madness. It's only calm here Maka, like, I can't explain it but- but it's like when you watch the sun rising and you know that a new day is beginning and it's only gonna be good, yea?

So uh, stay strong for me Maka, and keep Kid safe, I know he can be a headcase sometimes. Just remember that I always loved you and you were my best friend

- Soul Eater Evans.


End file.
